


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by nesselberry



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fang is socially awkward, Fluff, Iggy is not blind, POV Alternating, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artist!Fang, barista!Max, seriously it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesselberry/pseuds/nesselberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang is struggling to find inspiration, shocker that he finds it with the barista in the new coffee-shop.</p>
<p>Yeah the over-done coffee-shop au. You know you love it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff, totally and completely. And I mean it's kind of the first thing I've written?? Anyway. Enjoy :)

I checked my watch as I walked out of my dorm, I still have an hour before I had to meet Iggy. I sighed, running a hand through my already messy hair, scanning the campus, it’s quiet due to it being 9am on a Saturday. I start walking aimlessly around. I’ve been here for months but I’ve barely seen the campus, as I spend most of my time either in my dorm, in classes or in the library. Today, however, Iggy had changed plans on me last minute, and it’s not like I have anything better to do sitting in my room. Normally I might sit and sketch but I can’t find anything that gives me inspiration at the moment, so I’m settling for wandering aimlessly around the campus.

I had just wandered past the library when I felt the first drops of rain. It started off as just light drizzle, but soon it was absolutely pouring. I saw a café up ahead called The Flock, I’d never seen that before, but it looks as good a place as any to get out of the rain and kill time. Who knows maybe I’ll find inspiration in there.

I walk in and the warmth and smell of coffee hits me straight away as I pull off my wet black hoodie and walk over to a booth in the corner. It’s a quiet place with about 6 other customers, all students. Some are studying, taking up a whole table with books, others are just chatting quietly. The walls are a warm dark brown colour, with only a couple windows at the front of the shop. There are some booths along the wall, tables scattered in the middle and beanbags on the floor in front of a fireplace. Bookshelves that hold various items, books, photos, cups, jewellery were behind the counter. I like the atmosphere here, it’s cluttered but cosy, there was no music playing in the background. A quiet place to think.

I reach into my shoulder bag and grab out my sketch pad, contemplating sketching the now unlit fireplace, or maybe the couple in the corner, when I hear a loud crash from behind the counter.

“Shit! Shit fucking shit!” I can’t see where the colourful voice is coming from but then I hear a loud “MAX!” followed by a mocha-skinned girl running through the doors that lead to the kitchen and looking at the floor.

“I know, I know!” The first voice said. “I wasn’t watching I know, can you just get me a fucking broom?” the second girl runs back into the kitchen and returns moments later as the owner of the first voice stands. All I can see at first is her back, she has blonde sun-streaked hair, she appears fairly tall, at a guess I’d say 5’8” and has an athletic build. I watch as she sweeps up the mess she’s made.

“You know Jeb’s not going to be happy about this.” The darker girl says jumping nervously from foot to foot.

“Yeah I know, but he can shove it up his ass for all I care.”

“But what if he fires you Max? What will I do then? Nobody else here likes me! What if he fires me?! No he wouldn’t fire me. But what would you do if you can’t work here? I mean really you’re struggling to make ends meet as it is and the last thing you need is –“

“NUDGE!” Max yells turning full circle to stare at the other girl with a bemused smile on her face. I’m stunned by her features. She has such a classically beautiful face, dark brown eyes, full pink lips, beautiful cheeks her whole face is alight with the smile. She has a noticeable brown beauty spot on her cheek and I can see a hint of smaller ones across her nose. I watch her and my hand itches, I just want to draw this girl. I’ve found my inspiration. I block out the rest of their conversation and start drawing, occasionally glancing up to get the right angle of her features. She’s not very graceful in her movements, and I often find myself smirking at the many times she almost takes the other girl, whose name appears to actually be Nudge, out in her rush, but she has very fluid movements as she weaves between tables to take orders out. I can’t help but gasp slightly as she reaches for something on a high shelf and a sliver of her stomach is revealed and it takes me a moment to regain my composure. Come on Fang! I chide myself. You’ve only just met her. Not even that, you haven’t spoken to her or anything. I take the distraction from my drawing as a chance to check the time.

Oh shit, if I don’t leave soon I’m going to be late to meet Iggy. I close my book with 3 rough outlines of Max’s face in various positions, and put it back in my bag. I stand up to leave, realizing it looks weird sitting in a café for almost an hour and not ordering anything, so I walk up to the counter slowly. I feel a knot form in my stomach, what if she noticed me watching her? How creepy would that seem? Maybe I should just leave.

“Hi what can I get you?” I look up, while I’d been having an inner debate I’d been standing at the counter staring at my feet, well guess I better order now, or risk looking like an even bigger fool.

“Uhh I’ll get-” My face colours as I hear my voice crack, I quickly cough and try again. “Sorry, uh can I just get a tall black coffee to go?”

Max smiles at me, amused. “Black? Really? Could you be more predictable?” I frown confused and her smile grows. “I mean really look at what you’re wearing, all black, black messenger bag, I bet you paint your toenails black.” She winks at me and my breath catches.

"No, actually, they're bright pink." I deadpan.

“Cute.” She bites her lip and squints her eyes at me. “Trust me enough to let me make you something I bet you’ll love?” I’m slightly taken aback.

“You don’t even know me.”

“Sure I do, you’re some emo artist guy who thinks he likes black coffee but he hasn’t truly lived yet until he’s tasted something I make.”

“I’m not emo.” I mumble.

“So it that a yes?” She asks, grinning again and my hand itches, I want to sit there and draw her smile all day. I nod. “Man of many words I see.” She rolls her eyes and moves to make my coffee. “So what’s your name? I’ve never seen you in here.” She asks conversationally whilst making my coffee.

“Uh Fang.” She hunches over and snorts.

“Fang?” She throws me an incredulous look over her shoulder. “Parents hate you or something?”

“Well, no my real name is Nick, but most people call me Fang.” Idiot, would’ve been better to say that first wouldn’t it.

“Ah I see.”

“And how do you know you’ve never seen me in here?” I’m intrigued.

“I would remember you.” She says without missing a beat and I watch as she stiffens slightly and blush creeps up her neck. I don’t think she meant to say that and I smirk as she hands me my coffee.

“How much?” I ask reaching for my wallet.

“It’s on me.” She says waving her hand. “Just in case you hate it.” I raise an eyebrow and take a sip. It takes more willpower than I thought I had to prevent myself letting out a moan. It was so good, I couldn’t tell what she’d done but I think I could taste caramel. Maybe. “Good?” She asks looking hopeful. I nod and put $10 in the tip jar. She positively beams at me. “So I’ll see you around?” She asks as I start to head out.

“Definitely” I smile at her, a proper smile, not a smirk. Because this girl, Max just makes me want to smile.  
  
***

I watch as Fang walks out of the café and starts walking across campus, putting his hood up to offer some protection against the rain that hadn’t stopped in almost an hour.

“He’s cute.” I hear Nudge say behind me. I don’t turn to face her as I ask her who she is talking about. “As if you don’t know, tall, dark and mysterious. The gorgeous Greek God that just walked out.” I roll my eyes and turn to face Nudge.

“Yeah he’s pretty good looking I guess.” I shrug nonchalantly, as if my insides weren’t still squirming from the breath-taking smile he’d given me.

“You guess?? Oh honey, it’s worse than I thought.” She looks sadly at the ground.

“What do you mean?” I move from the counter and start to clear dishes from a couple’s table who just left.

“Ever since Dylan, you’ve been in this funk,” ugh not Dylan again! “And I think after 4 months it’s time you went on a date, Max!”

“I am over Dylan, Nudge!” I say trying not to sound angry, I know she’s just trying to help.

“Sure you are, I’m just saying that maybe dating a gorgeous silent new guy would seriously help.”

“I barely know the guy Nudge.”

“That is why you ask him out.” She says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “So you get to know him.”

“Can’t you just let me do this on my own? I mean he might not even come back Nudge.” I start walking back towards the kitchen and feel my stomach clench at my own words, I would never tell Nudge, or even Ella for that matter, but I really want to see Fang again, I’d just met him but I couldn't get him off my mind.

“Oh he will, trust me.” She says with a knowing smirk before walking up to the counter to serve some customers who had just walked in.

***

I was 10 minutes late meeting Iggy at the music store. And believe me I heard nothing but “I was left looking like a loser or something”, “we made plans together Fang!”, and "don't you love me anymore?!" for 20 minutes. I just wandered through the store with him in silence while he kept talking. Running through my conversation with Max in my head. She seemed to genuinely want me to go back, but maybe she says that to every customer. You know good customer service and all that. I wonder if going back tomorrow is too eager. I’m weighing the pros and cons of going back tomorrow when Iggy turns and stops in front of me, almost making me walk into him.

“Hey dude you okay?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” I say moving to walk around him but he stops me.

“Yeah you do, I mean I’m used to you being silent, but not totally ignoring me, especially when I’m talking about the new A Day to Remember album. What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing, just sick of you.” I smirk and successfully move past him.

“Oh haha, you’re so funny, but one of these days you will go too far and I will end up in therapy because of you!” He declares dramatically and I roll my eyes. Why am I friends with him again? “Maybe I can guess.” A look of concentration crosses his pale face and it’s just comical on Iggy, I struggle to stifle my laugh. “Hmm, it’s not a new TV show or anything, cause we watch all the same things, it can’t be a new comic because I give you all the comics you read. This is a puzzler.” He grins at me. “But I will work it out.” I just roll my eyes at him. We walk in silence, Iggy constantly stealing glances at me. It’s not until we’ve reached the front of the store and are about to leave that he throws an arm out and stops me. “I’ve got it!” he declares, turning to face me, his gelled blonde hair waving with the fast movement. “There’s a girl!” I said nothing but something on my face must have given me away, as his grin grows. “I’m right! Oh god who is she? Do I know her?” Iggy’s loud voice is attracting attention.

“Come on,” I say as I drag him towards seat in the shopping complex. “I wouldn’t say there’s a girl really.”

“Bullshit, you’re practically glowing.” I glare at him and his grin drops slightly. “Seriously you are, I haven’t seen you look this happy in a long time.” I sigh and run a hand through my hair, I’m sure by happy he simply means I’m not scowling at everything, which I guess is an improvement.

“Okay, I may have met a girl this morning, but it’s not like we fell madly in love or anything, I sketched a bit and we talked.” Iggy was silent for a moment and then he turned to me, eyebrows raised.

“Sketched for a bit? Did you sketch her Fang?” I slowly nod, unsure where he is going with this. “Then clearly there’s more there than you having just met her.”

“Whatever Iggy.” I stand up and start moving away again.

“Promise me you’ll ask her out.” I stop walking and Iggy bumps in to me, not anticipating the movement.

“What?”

“I’m not saying right away, but I want you to ask her out, maybe tomorrow maybe in a month, just do it okay?” I was going to argue, but Iggy looked so serious that I just sighed and nodded, besides I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to ask her out.

***

I went back in the next day. I couldn’t help it, I woke up early and had nothing to do, again. At least that’s what I told myself. As I walked in the girl Nudge was at the counter and I saw her grin and wink at me. I nodded slightly in her direction and went to take a seat.

I had just gotten my sketchpad out when I heard a voice next to me. “Back again I see.” I turn to see Max standing next to my table. I smile at her and watch as a slight blush creeps onto her face that makes my heart speed up.

“What can I say you make a fantastic coffee.” She mock curtsies.

“Why thank you.” She grins. “So what can I get you today? Black coffee to match your wardrobe again?” Like the day before I was in a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. I was about to say yes when I thought of the coffee yesterday.

“Surprise me.” I say smirking at her. She raises an eyebrow at me.

“Sure thing.” And with that she walks back behind the counter and I watch the whole time, admiring how she walks, confidently and with purpose. Doesn’t hurt that she has a nice ass too.

I start sketching different parts of the café, I don’t want to start working on more drawings of her until she’s already delivered my coffee; out of fear she’ll see and think me creepy. I’ve finished a rough sketch of the fireplace when she returns and looks over my shoulder.

“That’s really good.” She whispers bending down to get a closer look and I get overwhelmed by her scent, lavender mixed with caramel and coffee. My breath catches as I urge to push her hair behind her ear.

“It’s not really finished, this is just a basic rough sketch.” I say, indicating the paper.

“I don’t care, it’s fucking good.” She turns and grins at me. “I look forward to seeing the finished product.” She moves back to the counter then and I turn to a new page, ready to sketch that beautiful grinning face. I watch as she interacts with Nudge and the other customers. In the quiet periods she grabs out a textbook and pours over it, tapping her fingers on the bench. It occurs to me that she likes to keep busy, constantly moving, never standing still.

I return almost every day for the next 2 weeks, sometimes just sitting there and drawing her, others I sit at the counter and we talk. She tells me about her half-sister Ella who is finishing high school this year and lives with her in their own apartment that she shares with Nudge. She tells me about the horrible relationship she has with her father and how she moved out the minute she could. She tells me that she is studying a business management course as she would like to own her own chain of café’s one day. Saying “I know it isn’t a big dream, but it’s mine. It’s what I’ve always wanted.” Which is ridiculous because I think it sounds fantastic, to have that sort of drive.

I tell her all about my brother and sister, Angel and Zephyr back home and how I practically raised them. How Zephyr got his nickname “The Gasman” and how Angel is anything but. I tell her all about Iggy and how much of an idiot he is. I tell her that I’m studying graphic design, wanting to have my own comics one day, or something similar.

On the Friday of the second week I've been there I’m sitting in my booth, sketching her again, this time just her standing still, a small smile on her face, when she comes up behind   
me and I don’t even hear her.

“Oh wow Fang, is that me?” I freeze, I feel heat creeping up my neck. Shit, she’s seen me draw her, she’s going to think I’m some stalker and tell me to get the fuck out. I slowly nod. “That’s so fantastic.” She smiles at me, she doesn't seem freaked out at all, so I relax. She starts to leave when I stop her.

“Wait!” She turns to look at me. “Would you mind…” I take a deep breath. “Would you mind if I drew a portrait of you?” She looks surprised and I wonder if I went too far.

“Isn't that a portrait?” I shake my head.

“I’d like for you to sit still and to just draw your face. If that’s okay with you, and you’re not busy.” I add. The knot in my stomach is getting tighter and tighter, nobody has ever made me this nervous. She grins, alleviating some of the pressure building within me.

“Yeah, hang on I’ll just tell Nudge to handle the floor.” She walks quickly out the back as I let out a long breath. Shit, I actually just asked her to pose for a portrait. And she said yes! I smile. I might finally be able to capture her eyes now. I turn my sketchbook to a new page and get ready to begin when she walks out and sits across from me.

“Okay so how do you want me?” She asks, oh the thoughts _that_ sent through my head!

“Any position that feels natural, that you can hold for a while.” She thinks for a moment, and decides to rest her head on one of her hands, tilted slightly to the side while the other arm lies on the table. I smile slightly and begin to work. We continue to talk about this and that. It’s amazing how quickly this girl has become such a large part of my life. At one point I glance at the counter, as it’s gotten slightly busy and Nudge catches me eye and grins and mouths “You owe me.” And I nod slightly. I certainly do.

I finally finish, and Max comes over to look at it. I feel my palms getting sweaty, I’m happy with, I think I’ve captured her beauty, maybe not perfectly, but in a way that is perfect to me. I just hope she sees it that way and likes it. Oh god I hope I haven’t done a horrible job. She smiles at me as she grabs the sketchbook off me. I watch as her smile fades. Shit. Oh shit.

“Uhh Max, I’m sorry if you don’t like it, I mean it was really my first time properly sketching you and I mean I might have gotten some details wrong and-“ suddenly I’m cut off by Max’s lips pressed softly to mine.

“Shut up” she murmurs as she pulls back slightly. “It’s perfect, I love it.” She’s grinning at me and her eyes are shining. My heart is soaring. Max just kissed me! If I was anyone else I’d probably be grinning like a moron right now. She gives me another quick kiss and then pulls back and looks at my sketchbook questioningly. “What did you mean by properly sketching me?” she asks. I let out a long breath, I guess she’s going to find out sooner or later.

“I uhh, have drawn you a few other times.” I say quietly. I watch as she opens the book, a bemused expression on her face. I feel my heartbeat pick up, the only picture in there not of her is the fireplace, I’m mentally slapping myself for not using different sketchbooks to avoid this. I watch in silence as her face becomes one of wonder, and before I know what’s happening she’s in my lap and she’s kissing me long and hard. She tastes as good as she smells and I can’t help but moan quietly into her mouth and I feel her smile against my lips as opens her mouth and lets me slide my tongue in. Words cannot describe how I feel as she takes my lower lip between her teeth and gnaws on it. It isn't until Nudge comes by and hits us with a tea towel that we break apart. I smile at her, still sitting in my lap, my arms around her waist holding her close.

“Dinner with me? Tomorrow?” I ask before my courage leaves me. She smiles bigger than I’d ever seen, it lights up her whole face.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
